Ninja Star Warrior, Mizan?
by Equidna Rojo
Summary: Meta Knight has taken Kirby off for some extensive training to prepare for a new threat to the galaxy, while a mysterious visitor gets Cappy Town excited about ninjas! And King Dedede recieves some new resouces to cause mayhem in Dreamland again!
1. Bye, Kirby!

Authors note: this is based off the Hoshii no kaabi anime, so for those of you unfamiliar with the names:

Bun -Tuff

Fumu -Tiff

Cabnet Minister Pamu -Sir Ebrum

Memu -Lady Like

the rest should all be basically the same. As the story progresses, I'll add the names at the begining of the chapter. Now... the story begins! D

--

Dew glistened on the grass. It was a cool, early spring morning on the continent of Pupupuland. It was still too early for the residents of the sleepy little town, Pupu Village, to be up and about. But that didn't stop one round, masked denizen of Pupupuland from waiting around undert the tree in the middle of the town square.

"Are you ready to go, Kirby?" Meta Knight turned to face the pink Star Warrior approaching him from behind, "Do you have the supplies you need packed?"

Kirby nodded and set down the round, blue sack he was carrying. The knot on top of the sack came undone and revealed everything Kirby had packed: a round, green-striped watermelon.

"Suika!" he cried as he threw his tiny arms in the air.

Meta Knight chuckled, "I'm afraid you're going to need more than that for this trip, Kirby. I guess we'll have to make a trip back to the castle."

Kirby tilted to the side, confused at what Meta Knight was trying to tell him.

"Kirby! Meta Knight! Wait!" a young, blonde-haired cappy girl called as she hurried over to the pair. She was carring a red backpack, "Kirby forgot the supplies I had packed for him last night..."

She handed the back pack to Kirby. He answered her with a short, happy "Poyo!"

She smiled at him before looking concerned at Meta Knight, "Are you sure everything is going to be safe here with out you two? I know Nightmare has been defeated... but I still can't help but feel something isn't right..."

"We will not be gone for very long, only a year," Meta Knight assured her, "But just in case, I will give you this phone. We will not be very far away, and can hurry back if there is trouble."

Meta knight handed her a yellow phone, which had a picture of his mask on the back.

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted himself, looking anxious at getting ready to leave. Meta Knight nodded and began walking away. Kirby happily jumped up and down, following the old Star Warrior.

"Good bye! Take Care, Kirby!" Fumu called out to the pair, waving. As they disapeared into the horizon, Fumu began to look downcast. Was Kirby going to be alright? She couldn't help but worry. She wondered...was this how a mother felt?

Fumu began to walk slowly back towards the castle.

_This is going to be a long year..._ she thought sadly.

--

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Waddle Dees patroled the castle, not straying too much from their usual routine. Though, the atmosphere among them was quite different. They just seemed to be going through the motions... not any sense of joy or pride in their jobs... at least, a lot less than they usually had. Bun was of playing with Iro, Hohhe and Honey... though they just didn't seem to have as much fun without Kirby around. Even King Dedede seemed to be depressed about the pink puffballs absence. Fumu sighed.

_Kirby... please come home soon..._

Sword and Blade were the only two who carried on their duties like nothing was wrong. Though Fumu knew they must be missing Kirby, too... They were so loyal to Sir Meta Knight, though that she figured that they wanted to do their best to please him. She decided she'd ask them about it later...

--

Night was slow to come, but come it eventually did. Bun was sitting in his bedroom, bored... just like yesterday. Things just weren't the same without Kirby around. The little Star Warrior had just become so much a part of their lives that they all missed him now that he was gone, even though they knew he would be coming back. Bun made a vow to tell Kirby that as soon as he did get back.

"Yup! Kirby needs to be told that we apreciate him!" Bun said, looking out to the night sky through the window, "I wonder what those guys are up to? Training, sure... Maybe Meta Knight's teaching him how to duel properly!"

Bun jumped up and swung his arm around, mimicing the moves of an expert swords man.

"Or maybe he teachin' him how to fly his warp star or some other cool flying machine!"

Bun began to run around the room with his arms outstreched, jumping onto his bed.

"Or they're probably learning things like math... but why would Star Warriors wanna learn something like that?" Bun wondered while bouncing on his bed.

--

It was close to midnight and Sword and Blade were patrolling the castle, like they did every night. Everyone else who lived int he castle was sound asleep too. Nobody noticed the shadow sneaking throught the castle, opening doors and peeking in. Finally the intruder came to the apartment of Cabinet minister Pamu and his family. The shadow looked to see if anyone was coming. Seeing the coast was clear it slipped in, closing the door quietly behind. The intruder then began ransacking the place, sifting through papers, going through cabinets, drawers, jewelry boxes, even overturning couch cushions looking for something...

Not finding that something, the intruder snuck into the closest room, Fumu's. Seeing the room was occupied, the shadow began searching, only being careful to be quieter just in case the room's occupant was a light sleeper. Not bothering to put things back int their place, the intruder continued into the next room, Bun's.

The intruder must not've checked the floor, because soon after walking in, a stray toy went off, blaring and lighting up after accidentaly being kicked. The shadow cringed, ready to flee if the kid in this room were to wake up. But luckliy Bun merely grumbled and rolled over. The shadow picked up the toy and shut it off, dropping it to the floor, not worried about the noise it made as it hit. This kid could apparently sleep through a hurricane... It was good, though. No need to be careful if the kid wasn't gonna wake up. The shadow moved to the closet, tossing clothes all over the floor, dumping out boxes, and thoroughly searching their contents. Not seeing what was being sought, the intruder moved to the bed, pushing out anything underneath. Something on the nightstand glimmered. The shadow jumped up on it and picked up Meta Knights pocket knife, a gift to Bun. The shadow chuckled, obviously finding what it was looking for, not noticing the alarm that had been kicked to the floor.

The alarm of the clock went off as soon as it hit the floor. The intruder ignored it, figured that the noise probably wouldn't wake the kid. Meta Knight's knife was turned over and over, probably to make sure that it was the real thing. Bum mumbled something, then sat up in bed. The intruder snapped to attention, turning in shock to see the boy awake.

Bun opened his eyes and looked i the direction of where his alarm normally sat, seeing the nearly glowing yellow eyes of the intruder. Bun yelled in fright and fell off the other end of his bed.

"Bun? Is evrything alright?" Fumu called into the room as she sleepily made her way there. But just as she got ready to open the door, it flew open and hit her in the face, the intruder flying past at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Sis! Yell for Sword and Blade!" Bun called as he hurried to give chase to the intruder, " There's an intrud--ah!"

Bun tripped over the intruders mess.

Fumu didn't waste anytime reacting. Her nose hurt, sure, but someone had broken into their apartment. She hurried to the door, stumbling over the mess in the living room. She yanked the door open and ran into the hallway.

"Intruder! There's an intruder in the castle!" She cried. Waddle Dee were stirring from their sleep, even though they were supposed to be standing guard. Fumu ran through the halls, running into Sword and Blade. After a quick explanation of what was going on, they were off, searching the castle for the intruder. along the way, they passed many frightened Waddle Dee, who were trying to hide in corners, their spears broken. The floor was littered with kunai knives.

_Wait... aren't those knifes the same ones that ninjas use?_ she wondered.

"Sword, Blade, I'm going to go wake everyone else in the castle up!" Fumu told them.

"Be careful then," Sword said.

"We don't know if this intruder is intending to harm anyone or not," Blade added.

Fumu nodded, then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Should we really let her go by herself?" Sword wondered aloud.

"She'll be fine. Besides, the intruder is going that way," Blade pointed in the direction of the scattered knives and crouching Waddle Dee.

Sword nodded and they continued to chase the intruder. They ran until they had gotten to a window at the end of the hallway.

"Aug! We lost him!" Blade cried in disgust. At that moment, a breeze came through the widow, and the wall a little ways up and to the right of the knights began to ripple a bit.

"Did you see that?" Sword asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did," Blade replied. The two cautiously walked up to the spot where the wall had rippled. Blade made a move to grab for it when the wall moved forward at them, covering the two of them up. The intruder quickly tied a rope around the two, trapping them in the sheet, and kicked their feet to knock them off balance, then quickly hurried out the window. It was the last they would see of the mysterious intruder that night.

--

please review!


	2. The homing device

Woo hoo! Chapter 2! you will find this one also lacking Kirby (for obvious reasons) and also Dedede... Though he should make an appearance in the next few chapters... Kirby will still be gone for a while... He may not appear in this story at all, but in the next one... unless I decide to make them one... not really sure...

Please read and review! I need to know what I can do better!

--

"What? Ninjas?" Hohhe raised a brow.

"Yeah! A Ninja was in my room! He trashed our house! Though all he took was Meta Knight's pocket knife..." Bun explained.

"It wasn't Benikage, was it?" Honey asked interestedly.

"No... He was a lot bigger than Benikage was... and he had glowing yellow eyes!" Bun exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh..." Honey looked downcast.

"You act like you have a crush on him," Iro laughed as Honey blushed. The three boys all laughed at Honey as she walked off, sniffling.

_Boys are so mean_, she thought.

Hohhe turned to Bun, "So, shouldn't we start practicing our ninja skills in case that guy decides to come back?"

"Huh? I never thought about that..." Bun looked deep in thought, "Well, it can't hurt to be too prepared! I gotta get back up to the castle to get my stuff!"

--

Fumu looked worriedly down at the phone Meta Knight had given her. Should she call him, tell him about what had happened? Or would that be the last they'd see of the thief? She hesitated before giving up. If that thief showed up again, she wouldn't hesitate to call Meta Knight. But if all he wanted was Meta Knights pocketknife, then there really wasn't much to worry about...

Fumu looked down over the edge of the balcony. Bun was carrying something back toward Pupupu Village. She recognised the wooden sword among the mess.

_So, they're gonna start playing Ninja again, huh?_ she sighed.

--

Bun and the other children were quick into their outfits and soon buzzing around town, tossing throwing stars and other nasty traps. Genju was quickly pulling out his entire stock of ninja accessories, not wanting to miss a second of this business opportunity.Soon, the adults in town began to take notice of the young ones newest interest, and not wanting to be left out of the fun, decided to join in, too. All afternoon, and clear into the evening, throwing stars and smoke bombs were being tossed from every angle, at everyone.

It was just after sunset when Fumu was sent to fetch her brother, because it was well past his bedtime. When she arrived in Pupupu Village, she was not surprised to get wooden throwing stars chucked at her.

"What do you want? Treading on ninja domain at this hour is rather dangerous, little girl," Hohhe said menacingly.

"I'm looking for Bun," Fumu replied, quite annoyed.

"Our Kage does not wish to see outsiders!" Hohhe laughed, chucking a few more throwing stars at her.

Fumu swatted them off, "Well, tell your 'Kage' that his mom said he'd be grounded if he's not home in 15 minutes"

With that, she turned around and headed back up to the castle.

Within a few minutes, Bun was at her feet, talking about how he would show that thief if he ever showed up again.

--

It was near midnight by the time Bun had turned out his light. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

Not a half hour later, his closet door creaked open, and a dark figure creeped out of it. Holding a kunai knife in one hand, and Meta Knights pocket knife in the other, the intruder crept slowly up to the young cappy boy's bed. The shadow leaped up onto it, and kicked the alarm off the nightstand. The alarm went off as soon as it hit the floor, causing Bun to jolt awake. The intruder quickly dropped the pocket knife and covered his mouth before he made a peep.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I just have a few questions I need answered," she said, an odd accent in her voice... not completely unlike Mabels... but somehow... different, "Promise me you won't yell. I won't have to hurt you, then."

Bun shuddered with fright and then nodded. the intruder uncovered his mouth and picked up the pocketknife.

"I want to know where you got this," she held the knife in front of him, Meta Knights mask shining in the moonlight streaming from the window.

"S-Sir Meta Knight gave it to me," Bun replied.

"Hmm... so, he lives on this star then, yes?"

Bun nodded.

"It's dark, I can't hear the rocks rattling in your head, so you'll have to speak up," the intruder spat sharply.

"Yes ma'am" Bun replied, worried that if he made her too angry, she'd hurt him.

"Good... Now, can you tell me where I can find him? Where is he staying"

"He... He's not here..." Bun trailed off.

"Not here?"

"He took a... friend out to train. I wasn't told where he went..." Bun shuddered.

"Figures... couldn't tell a soul where he was going when the Galaxy Star Army was still active. Lucky he hasn't gotten himself killed yet.." She growled.

Bun was now curious about this intruders recent statement, "Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Think you'll get a straight answer?" The intruder replied, "I guess it's only fair..."

"How do you know the GSA?" Bun asked.

"One of 'em," the intruder answered.

"Oh, so you worked with Meta Knight?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

Bun looked down at the pocket knife, "Why were you looking for that?"

"Huh?" She looked down at the pocket knife she was holding, before tossing it to Bun, "I put a homing device in it last time I had seen Meta Knight and managed to get it from him... But the signal that my receiver picks up is so scrambled, I could only get a general are reading... But seeing as he's just handed it out, he probably found the device..."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"To let him know I'm still alive," she said, now seeming to be lost in her thoughts, "And see if he knows the whereabouts of my husband and child..."

She hopped down to the floor, "When is he coming back?"

"Uh... I'm not really sure...," Bun confessed, "I think he told Fumu."

"Fumu's the girl, right?" The intruder asked, turning towards Bun.

"Yeah..." Bun trailed off, but before he could say anything else, the intruder had slipped out the door.


End file.
